


My Lion

by LeoDios



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, FC Barcelona, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Fluff, neymessi love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:25:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6803965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoDios/pseuds/LeoDios
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ney."</p><p>His soft voice jerked me out of my stupor. I looked up at his eyes. I felt like I'd been completely found out. I knew it was futile to try to hide it now. I looked at him like I'd always wanted to look at him, without being sneaky, without quickly averting my eyes. Direct. Without shame. I drank him in. He looked delicious in the moonlit night. </p><p>"What are we doing Ney?"</p><p>He slurred a little bit. I shook my head. Damned if I knew the answer to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lion

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story and then it just disappeared so posting again aaargh.  
> Anyway, hope you all enjoy this little Neymessi fic. I need more Neymessi in my life, and sometimes the need is still so strong after reading all the available Neymessi stuff, I just need to write one myself. So hope you all enjoy this, it's not too long and not too dramatic, just a gentle love story. xx

1.

**Lion's Prey**

He was as gentle off the pitch as he was fierce on it. You'd be startled if you met him, like I was when I met him first. Not playing football against him at the Club World Club, no not that time. But when I came to Barcelona and I met him properly.

He was painfully shy. And for me it was love at first sight. Go ahead and laugh. But it really happened to me. He was already my idol well before I came to Spain, and the whole world knew it. But when I met him, and when he averted his eyes bashfully, dimples appearing on his face, it was something else. Not some kind of celebrity crush, or idolisation or whatever you want to call it. I wanted to protect him, it's as simple as that. I saw something in his eyes so intensely vulnerable that I wanted to shield him from the whole world.

Which is ironic, I know, since I was the young upstart and he was the legendary superstar. But that's how it was for me. As soon as I met him, I wanted to wrap him in my arms. My little lion.

2.

**Antonella**

Anto was our girl. She wasn't really interested in football, but she was supportive and came to the big matches. When Leo and Anto broke up after years of being together, we were all very worried. But we soon realised that they were always going to be there for each other, that it was just a relationship that had run its course. Leo seemed okay, and calm about the decision they had come to. I felt reassured.

However, there was one moment that gave me pause. I ran into Anto once and I asked if she was alright, we decided to get a coffee and got to talking. About her, about Leo and their relationship.

"I just can't imagine Leo being with anyone else," I remarked, as we stood up to leave.

Anto gave me a look I couldn't quite decipher at that moment.

"Oh really," she said, picking up her purse.

"Um yeah," I said, a little uncertainly, sensing a weird tone.

Later, as she kissed me goodbye, she touched her forehead to my shoulder  briefly.

"He has you now," she murmured.

Before I could say anything in response, she was in her car and driving away. The implication of what she'd said slowly dawned on me as I made my way home. I couldn't sleep that night, I was shaken.

3.

**Cristiano**

Believe it or not, Leo and Cristiano were very good friends. They were the first to congratulate each other, and the first to commiserate. They met up for a drink every time one of them was in the other's city, after el clasicos, after award galas, you name it.

The fact that they were pitched by the world as bitter rivals amused the hell out of both of them. They had a special relationship, and had more in common with each other than anyone could have imagined.

One day Cristiano called me because he couldn't get hold of Leo. Leo was upset because of his injury, and he wasn't answering any calls.

"Just go over to his house and check on him, for fuck sake," Cris said, frustration evident in his voice.

"I can't just do that, Leo needs his space..." I started.

"Why don't you two just admit your feelings for each other and get on with it?" Cris suddenly snapped.

"What?" I clutched my phone hard.

"Are you going to deny it?"

I muttered something unintelligible, shaking with embarrassment and terror. And something in my mind screaming - _Leo has feelings for me??!!_

4.

**World Cup 2014**

It was supposed to be wonderful, the World Cup in my beloved Brazil. But things couldn't have gone worse.

I got injured, Brazil was humiliated against Germany, and then I had to watch Leo's heart breaking on television. Everyone talked about how restrained he was, how he didn't shed any tears unlike the others. But all I saw was my little lion broken, and trying hard to hold it together.

All I wanted to do was go to him and hold him, and I even considered doing that. But Leo never answered my million text messages and phone calls.

So I did the next best thing. I called Sergio Aguero.

5.

**Kun**

It was obvious to me that there was something more than friendship between Leo and Kun. It was in the way Leo's eyes lit up whenever he got a message from Kun, in the way Leo smiled the whole time whenever he was speaking on the phone with him.

"He won't see anyone right now," Kun explained when I called him, "but he'll need you when he's back in Barcelona."

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Just be there for him," he said, "he needs you to get through this."

So I returned to Barcelona determined to be there for him, to take care of him.

6.

**The Season of our Lives**

Well we all know what happened in the season after the World Cup, don't we? Leo dazzled everyone. It was unbelievable to watch him shutting up every single one of his detractors.

But in the beginning it was painful, and very difficult. Leo was full of self-doubt, full of criticism of himself. It was hard to watch my idol doubt himself like that. But it was harder to watch my love do this to himself, and I felt helpless.

One night, we were hanging out in his house. We had some time off coming up, so we had had some beers. We were both a little tipsy. We had hung out many times before, of course, but this time I noticed that Leo seemed to be on edge. There was a certain tension in the air.

By this time I was so completely engrossed by Leo that every change in his mood could affect me too. So I became tense as the night wore on. A silence had settled between us. We were outside by the pool and it was strangely hot for that time of the year. Leo stood up, his arm brushing suddenly against mine sending jolts up and down my spine, and walked over to the pool. Without a word, Leo undressed completely. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his pale, smooth skin glowing in the moonlight. He turned his neck back and glanced over at me, face completely serious, and then he slipped into the water. I continued watching as he took a few laps up and down the length of the pool. Finally, he stopped and leaned his arms on the edge of the pool and looked in my direction.

He was flushed with the exertion, wet hair slicked back. He looked straight at me, and his stare went straight to my cock. His eyes looked defiant and challenging and I had to look down. But then my eyes landed on his plump pink mouth, and I couldn't tear myself away. I couldn't move, I couldn't fucking breathe.

"Ney."

His soft voice jerked me out of my stupor. I looked up at his eyes. I felt like I'd been completely found out. I knew it was futile to try to hide it now. I looked at him like I'd always wanted to look at him, without being sneaky, without quickly averting my eyes. Direct. _Without shame._ I drank him in. He looked delicious in the moonlit night. 

"What are we doing Ney?"

He slurred a little bit. I shook my head. Damned if I knew the answer to that.

He moved his arms slowly under the water, and I watched the ripples forming around him.

He was still looking at me expectantly, and I panicked. I felt that anything I said would be wrong. 

"Just hanging out," I said, stupidly, "with my idol, the best, _the best_ in the world."

Fuck me, I was drunk. 

My heart sank when I saw him visibly flinching. He glared at me, his gaze white hot. I sat there helpless as he climbed out of the pool and grabbed a towel from the edge. I couldn't keep my eyes off him as he wrapped the white towel around his waist. But I felt embarrassed, of what I'm not sure.

"You don't have to reassure me, you know," he said. His tone was neutral, but I could detect a certain defensiveness in it.

"I wasn't trying to," I said. I hated how my voice was shaking, and hoped he didn't notice.

"Oh no?"

"No. I really believe you're the best and..."

He held out a hand, right in front of my face. 

"Please Ney, believe me I'm aware of my limitations."

Something snapped inside my head. I stood up and grabbed his outstretched hand. His eyes went wide in surprise.

"Shut up Messi. Do you even know how great you are?" I snapped at him, I couldn't help it.

An amused smile appeared on the edges of his mouth.

"I keep being told..."

"But you don't really believe it, do you? Because why? Because of the fucking world cup?"

A look of pain passed visibly over his face. He tried to withdraw his hand from my grip, but I held on tightly. I didn't care if I hurt him, I felt so angry.

He averted his eyes.

" _Leo..."_

When he looked up again, there were tears in his eyes. And I couldn't bear it. I lurched forward and kissed him. I swear, it wasn't even a conscious decision. Suddenly I was gripping his neck with both hands and kissing him. And Leo was kissing me back just as fiercely. I felt his hands gripping me around my waist, fingers slipping under my t-shirt and kneading my bare skin.

I didn't care if I died from lack of oxygen. I never wanted to stop kissing him. I could feel the pain of his bite marks all over my lips, and I wanted more, more, more. 

"Ney... _Ney..."_

Leo was pushing me away gently, and I reluctantly stepped back and opened my eyes. He wasn't smiling, but he had this gentle expression on his face. He was flushed dark pink, and his mouth was raw and swollen. 

"You don't have to..." he began, looking down at the ground. He pulled me closer, crossing his arms tightly behind my back. I buried my face in his neck, and my hands in his wet hair. He smelled so good, I felt like I was going to drown in him. And I _wanted_ to, with all my heart.

He started talking again.

"You don't have to tell me...these things...like I'm the best, or whatever. It's enough for me to know that you care about me, and that I have your support. Okay?"

I knew I was trembling, and Leo felt it too because he tightened his arms around me. I couldn't speak.

"Okay? Ney?"

He stepped back and took my face in his hands, softly brushing his thumb over my cheekbone.

"Okay," I whispered. I wanted to say so much more, but I simply couldn't.

He kissed me then, deep, deep, _deep._

Then he said he had to sleep, and walked into the house. I followed him like a puppy, dazed and disoriented, my lips still tingling. He went straight to the living room and just passed out on the sofa. So I took the other sofa, and passed out too.

The next morning, it was like nothing had even happened. 

5.

Although nothing else happened, something had changed between us. Leo didn't acknowledge it directly, but he didn't seem to deny it either. There was something soft and tender between us, even though I couldn't define what it was. He waited for me after training, he made it a point to sit with me during meals. He would lean on me, and his hand would linger over mine, or move to my waist to pull me closer to him. I think the others noticed it too. But because it was Leo, so fiercely private and shy, they didn't make a joke of it. Geri couldn't help it sometimes, of course.

"Your boyfriend is looking for you," he'd say, guffawing with satisfaction.

"Leo's not the only one here you know, we exist too!" he would say, face serious but a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

And the football was out of this world. Between the whole team, yes. But between Leo and me, especially. It was like magic. I never thought I could play like that, with that kind of telepathic understanding. I know it was Leo elevating me to a higher level, but it was also the connection between us playing out on the pitch. We simply had an instinct for each other, where we'd be, what we'd do. It's like I spent so much time following Leo, and watching him, I grew to know and anticipate all his movements.

But sometimes it was lonely too. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to wreck this delicate and precious thing flowering between us, by being... _me._ Foolish and impatient me.I was enjoying it, this _thing_ between us. But with a streak of painful uncertainty. What did it mean? Could Leo love me? It felt like no one could love anyone as much as I loved Leo.

6.

**Treble**

We did it. We won the treble. 

Afterwards, it was all a blur. I remember scoring my goal at the very end of the match. Running to celebrate, tearing my shirt off. Jumping on Leo. Jumping on everyone. Losing my mind and falling to my knees. Weeping.

Then a party at Dani's. And then later, much later, stumbling around the mansion looking into every room. I didn't even realise I was looking for Leo, until someone grabbed me and pointed me towards the pool house. 

I stumbled to it and as I neared it, I was calmed by the quietness around the small bungalow. Leo was sitting right in front of the door, but he didn't see me approach.

He had this smile on his face, and he was talking on the phone. And suddenly I felt a surge of anger...or rather, it was a miserable feeling that I'd never experienced before. It was jealousy! From his expression, I knew he was talking to Kun. At this time of night, with that look in his eyes, away from everyone.

The next thing I know, I'm throwing up violently in the bushes. Cool hands are on my shoulders. I realise I'm shirtless. And then some gently reproaching thing Leo is saying to me. Soon I'm tucked into bed.

The next morning I woke up to the sound of the shower. I felt embarrassed, ashamed. I waited nervously for Leo to show up. And when he did, he was smiling. It made me smile too, because it was so adorable. But he had this wicked look in his eyes.

"You're such an idiot," he said, approaching the bed.

"I am?"

I suddenly realised I was smelling awful, so I edged away a little. But Leo came closer, the fresh smell of his shampoo overpowering my senses. I could see some water drops on his pale skin and I had this urge to lick them off. I was parched. I cleared my throat and reached for the bottle on the bedside table. I didn't stop drinking until the bottle was empty.

I felt self-conscious, as Leo's eyes focussed intently on me the whole time. He sat at the edge of the bed.

"What?" I finally said.

"Do you even remember what you accused me of last night?"

I shook my head, a sense of dread filling me.

"Something about Kun and me? _Kun!"_ He snorted in derision.

_Shit._

"I'm sorry, Leo."

He rolled his eyes. But then he reached out and took my hand in his. We sat still watching each other, fingers slowly twining and untwining together.

Then he leaned closer and touched his lips to mine. Gently, so gently, as if testing it out first. I started shaking uncontrollably. I wish I could stop, but it was too emotional for me.

Leo noticed and pulled me into his arms. He held me close and made some soothing sounds.

"Shhh Ney...it's okay...it's okay..."

Much to my embarrassment, tears started falling down my cheeks. It was like, every fucking thing I wanted was coming true, the Champions League, the treble, _Leo._ I was sobbing and trembling, and Leo held me closer, moving his hand slowly up and down my back, running his fingers through my hair.

"Thank you," he said, finally, kissing the side of my head.

"What for?"

"For everything. For taking care of me this season."

I was floored. I stared at him, speechless. He laughed, dimples appearing. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek.

"Ney, I mean it," he said, face turning serious again, "you know how I was after the world cup." 

He paused and took a deep breath, as if it still haunted him.

"But I didn't do anything," I protested.

"You did," he said, looking determined,"I couldn't have gotten this far without you. No way."

"I feel the same...about you."

Leo came to the shower with me, despite my protestations. He shampooed my hair and laughed when I wanted to get out right away to style it. 

"No," he said, a wicked smile on his face, "you don't get to run away from me."

I leaned on the wall, grinning like an idiot. _As if_ I, Neymar Junior, was going to run away from Leo Messi.

He acted as if I would escape him, though, pinning me to the tiles with his body. Kissing me so urgently, with such fierce passion, that I stopped breathing.

And when he was done kissing me, when we were done rubbing against each other, kissing and licking every inch of each other's bodies, when I had swallowed his thick, hard cock and he had thrust it deep inside my mouth, when I had scratched his perfect pale skin until I'd left angry red marks, when he had bitten all over my neck and left his purple marks, then he got down and pressed his tongue inside me.

He spread me open and pressed in, first his tongue and then one finger, and then two, and then three. Pressing against my prostate, making me moan and whimper.

I begged him to fuck me. And he did. My face was pressed against the cold tiles. And his muscular arms were around my body. His thick cock slid in and out of me. With every thrust, I could hear him panting loudly, his fingers dug into the skin of my waist. He sucked and licked around my shoulder and neck, occasionally taking a bite at my earlobe, and he spoke but I couldn't make out any of the words.

There was a deep tension building up inside me. My cock was rock hard and I tried to move to touch myself, but Leo anticipated it and batted my hand away. His touch on my cock was like fire - I felt both relief and even more arousal at the same time. I was grinding desperately into his hand, and he was trying to control himself, and me. 

But soon his thrusting got harder, faster and more erratic. I could hear him swearing loudly, breathing ragged, and moaning wantonly. His hand on my cock worked quicker and quicker. The sound of our skin slamming together and peeling apart was loud and obscene. 

We came at the exact same moment. I could feel it all drain out of me, endless spurts of cum. Waves of ecstatic pleasure rippled through my whole body, shaking me almost violently. And I could feel Leo's trembling body against mine, his sweat sliding against mine, his cock throbbing inside me, and his cum filling me up.

Afterwards we just slid down to the tiled floor, dazed, disoriented. I reached for him and he placed his head on my chest lightly, his arms around me. I kissed the top of his head, and I heard him sigh contentedly.

_Holy fucking shit._

7.

**The End is just the Beginning**

I was protective, maybe too much so. Brunch with everyone in the main house was a little awkward. Leo surprised me by grabbing my hand just before we walked into the dining room, and all the boys burst into loud applause. 

"Shut up and leave us alone!" I wanted to shout at everyone. But then I happened to look down and saw the look on Leo's face. He was blushing like mad, but he was smiling. And he looked so happy that I could feel something like a fist closing over my heart and squeezing, squeezing...

I thought I might pass out from the heart stopping joy of it, and then Geri was in front of us shouting.

"FINALLY!" He ripped Leo away from me and gave him a big hug, lifting him up in the air. Everyone was cheering and I, feeling weirdly possessive, grabbed at Leo to pull him back to me. The cheering turned to laughter.

"Okay, okay..." Geri let him go, and I pulled him harder towards me. Leo smiled and walked into my arms, and I held him tightly.

"He's mine, okay?" I said, and everyone laughed, but I wasn't even completely joking.

Later, much later, we were at my place. That's when I told him I loved him. We both had to travel later that night to join our national teams for the Copa America. I couldn't wait till after, till next season. 

We were both leaning on the balcony and and I put my arms around him and pressed the words into his hair.

"I love you, Leo. _Te amo_ , my lion."

"Are you sure?" he said, a worried look passing over his face, as he backed away and looked at me. Not the ideal response, for sure, but knowing Leo I could see where he was coming from.

"Leo," I said patiently, "Believe me, I wouldn't just say it without meaning it."

"Wouldn't you?"

I shook my head.

"Not to you, Leo."

"So you would to others?"

I realised he was being deliberately exasperating, so I pulled him back into my arms.

"I wouldn't just say that to you," I repeated, "If I didn't mean it. Believe me Leo, I love you so much. I'm going to miss you so much."

I felt him go still and lank in my arms. We seemed to stand in the embrace forever. Then a sharp intake of breath. And my whole world stood still.

"I love you too," he whispered, finally.

                                                                  *


End file.
